This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. This study will test the hypothesis that carotid artery wall and plaque volume measured using magnetic resonance imaging (MRI) increases more rapidly in patients with coronary artery disease (CAD) than CAD-free controls over 2 years. Participants will be recruited from patients who previously participated in our non-invasive imaging studies. These patients were chosen to equally include male and female patients with known CAD and disease-free controls as defined at coronary angiography. We propose to recruit 200 participants from the previous studies. As required, we will recruit additional patients from the Wake Forest Health Sciences cardiac catheterization registry. At baseline, participants will be consented and interviewed about medical history and current medications, have blood drawn, vital signs measured, receive an ECG, and have ankle-brachial blood pressure ratio measured. Participants will next undergo an MRI scan of the carotid arteries. A subset of participants with (n=15) and without (n=15) diabetes and carotid plaques will be asked to have a gadolinium-enhanced MRI (MRI with contrast agent) as well. One hundred participants will also receive carotid artery B-mode ultrasound at baseline only. Participants will return in 2 years, and the procedures will be repeated. Participants will be contacted every 6 months between baseline and follow-up scans and for 3 years thereafter to ascertain cardiovascular events. Female subjects who might be pregnant will not be allowed to participate.